Beginings
by Chibs Tsukino
Summary: Chibiusa finds herself somewhere she has never been before but is it all just a dream?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters in this story.. At least not most of them yet.. If I do include the characters that I do own I will explain that I do.. Most of the characters either belong to the anime Sailor Moon or a few of my friends.

Once upon a time far away in a place called Tokyo, a young girl lived only in her dreams. The young girl lived in her dreams for the simple reason of loneliness. Most would think that living in dreams would cause one to feel lonely but in fact it was the only time she didn't feel the utter aloneness that she felt when she was awake. Sure the young girl had family that she spent most of her time with but the said young child did not have many friends outside of the family and dearly wished that she could make one real friend.

The little girls days went by with nothing happening outside the ordinary. Until one day she found herself somewhere she had never been before with no memory of how she got there and that is truly where our story begins.

Bright red, almost crimson eyes fluttered open and a young child, who looked the age of 11 when she was 13, slowly sat up. Even though she was sitting up with her eyes open everything was still out of focus. The first thing that she noticed though was that she didn't appear to be on her bed. Whatever she was asleep on was hard and uncomfortable. Stretching her arms above her head she blinked a few times. Slowly things began to come into focus and she found that she really had been laying on was a rock.

Getting up fast she spun around confused at her surroundings. "Where am I…?" she muttered to herself.

Beginning to walk around she started calling out. "Hello?!" Waiting a few moments before calling out again she yelled. "Hello?! Is anyone out there?"

After a few minutes of this she came upon a pile of rubble that seemed to be moving very slowly.

Just then she heard a weird noise much like a meowing of a cat. The sound was so quiet that most wouldn't have been able to hear it but the young girl had seemed to be listening for it.

The young girl moved the pile of ruins from the spot to find a small black car. The cat looked up at her with wary eyes. She reached out ever so slowly while reassuring the cat with a calm soft voice. Her hand had just touched the cat when…

"Chibiusa! Get out of bed before your late for school!" Chibiusa jolted awake confused. Had it all just been a dream? It was a crazy one if it was? And why did it feel so real if it had been a dream?

What really was going on..?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters in this story.. At least not most of them yet.. If I do include the characters that I do own I will explain that I do.. Most of the characters either belong to the anime Sailor Moon or a few of my friends.

That day Chibiusa went through school feeling like someone was watching her. She didn't like the feeling of being in public and being watched at every moment, but since her mother and father had told her that she must go to school that day, that's where she was stuck.

When she got home the feeling didn't disappear but grew stronger. On her way home to the manor she walked with a few of her close friends and her cousin Sophia. She was actually surprised that no one from their family had come to pick her up and take them home.

She was only able to walk about half way home with her friends before they had to turn down a different street to go to their home. So she continued to walk with her cousin Sophia.

Sophia was talking about something and soon Chibiusa lost track of what it was. When she turned her head she saw that there was a black cat sitting on their porch that looked a little like Luna, her mother's one guardian, but quickly noticed that it wasn't the same.

"Sophia look!" Just as Chibiusa said it the cat jumped down and took off running faster than she had ever seen a cat run.

Sophia looked up on the porch and smiled. "Alec is home.. You must be happy.." Sophia thought that Chibiusa was talking about her uncle who seemed to just come out on the porch with Usagi, Chibiusa's mother.

Chibiusa was now sure that her cousin Sophia hadn't seen what she was talking about so she just smiled and let out a small, almost forced, giggle. "I am very happy.." Infact seeing Alec did make her happy but at the moment she had other things on her mind. Like was she going out of her mind?

Chibiusa put them matters out of her mind for the moment and took off running. "Uncle Alec!" She ran up on the porch and practically jumped in his arms.

Alec turned just in time to catch her in his arms. Chuckling some he began to tickle her softly for a moment. "I know a little girl who's birthday that's coming up soon!"

Chibiusa just nodded happily and smiled. "Yup.."

Alec then put her back down on the porch and looking to Sophia he smiled.

Then from inside the house Chibiusa could hear her name being called. "Coming Mother.." Chibiusa called back. Alec then put her down and she ran inside to see what her mother wanted.

When inside a soft sigh could be heard from her mother. "Chibiusa within the next week you will becoming 14. The same age I was that I found my guardian and also received my powers. Within the week of your birthday both before and after will be some hard times.. It is said that there will be one guardian to lead you on your path to your powers and one to persuade you away from them."

Chibiusa just looked at her mother puzzled. "What are you telling me this momma.. I know this already."

Usagi just replied calmly despite her daughter's tone of voice. "I am telling you this because between this time and the time you receive your powers that things will begin to change for either the good or the bad. I can not tell you what path to choose, I can only guide you on what I think might be the path to take. I wish that I could tell you what path will lead to the right end but I do not know myself." Usagi took a deep breath. "All I know is that if you do not find the one who will lead you to your powers you wont be able to find them at all unless they are provoked out of you and that might sound good but it really isn't."

Chibiusa's voice now held confusion. "I've heard this before.. Haven't I?"

Usagi just nodded with a small smile.

"The bedtime story..?" Chibiusa said with added confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters in this story... At least not most of them yet... If I do include the characters that I do own I will explain that I do... Most of the characters either belong to the anime Sailor Moon or a few of my friends.

Author's Note: Sorry I have taken so long to write.. I've had a lot going on and have just recently started a new project.. and actually I have more to this story than this chapter it is just on a different computer thanks for reading and waiting

"Yes… What I explained as a bedtime story happens just to be the story of my previous and past life." Usagi explained softly. "I was 14 when I found out about everything.. The same age that you are going to be soon.." The blonde let out a small smile. "Wow to think that you've grown so much.."

Chibiusa couldn't help but laugh. "Mom are you going to get all mushy on me and start saying how small I used to be and how everything was when I was a baby?"

This also caused Usagi to laugh even though signs of worry were written all over her face. Usagi was afraid that her daughter would not take this seriously as she as a child did not. She wanted her daughter to know the importance of the next few weeks.

Chibiusa studied her mother for a moment an odd look coming over her face. "Mom you know I take this seriously don't you.. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity.." Chibiusa face was now sober and she just now wanted to show her mother that she was actually serious.

"Well.. Within the next few day or even weeks you should begin to meet new people and I know that isn't anything different for you because you always seem to be meeting new people but you must keep in mind that you have to be cautious because there will be forces that will pull you to both sides and I can only hope that you will chose the right thing. Now your guardian can take any form everyone's seems to be different. So just be on your guard."

Chibiusa then thought of the dream that she had and about seeing the cat outside. She didn't know what to think of it so she just stayed quiet about the whole thing. She also didn't want anyone to know because who else had dreams of something coming to them?

Chibiusa made up her mind to tell someone else that hopefully as likely to flip like her mother. "Mom.. Is that all you wanted me for because I have homework?"

Usagi would sigh for she really wished she could do more but in reality only Chibiusa could be the one to decide. If asked other's can help guide her but they couldn't make up the decision for her. "Yes that's all I needed to talk to you about.. Dinner is in about an hour.."

Chibiusa gave her mother a hug and whispered. "Thanks mom.." Then went up to her room putting her stuff down on her bed.

She then turned to see Sophia on the bed next to her because they shared a room. "What was all that about?" Sophia asked after being silent for a moment.

"Just mom telling me about my upcoming powers and guardian.. That kind of stuff.." Chibiusa said. Her mind was having trouble focusing on one thing at the moment.

"Oh.. I wish I were getting my guardian soon.. But I still have two years.." Sophia pouted. It was easy to tell that Sophia had thought about this for awhile because she was always wanting to be able to be older and get her powers and her guardian.

The girls were each given what their parents called guardians when they were younger and Chibiusa's was now sleeping on her bed. A small white tiger cub that really wasn't a cub anymore. Chibiusa giggled some trying to lighten up the mood. "What so you can have one like Yuki that sleeps the whole day away..?"

Yuki then opened her eyes and looked at Chibiusa but made no motion to move. She just lay there looking at the girl with a look that Chibiusa took to be a reprimand but even so Chibiusa couldn't help but laugh. "See what I mean.."

At this Sophia laughed too. Sophia just was sick of being treated like a child and saw getting those things as a 14 year old as gaining some kind of independence. "Yeah I guess some don't get what they want." She said to keep it from showing just how much she wanted those things to happen.

Chibiusa sobered up again and now just asked. "Sophia, mom says that dinner is in about an hour.. Would it be possible to cover for me and tell them something.. Hopefully I shouldn't take that long, but just incase could you?"

Sophia got this look, like she wasn't really sure if she should and Chibiusa saw it and smiled. "Its okay I'm not getting into any kind of trouble.. I just have to check something out."

After awhile of persuading Sophia she finally agreed. Chibiusa hugged Sophia. "Thanks.. Really Sophia you're a life saver"

Sophia laughed softly. "You had better tell me everything when you get back."

Chibiusa nodded. "Okay I will.."

With that Chibiusa closed her eyes and within moments was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters in this story... At least not most of them yet... If I do include the characters that I do own I will explain that I do... Most of the characters either belong to the anime Sailor Moon or a few of my friends.

Author's Note: Okay just to let you know.. Since I didn't last chapter Sophia, and Alec are both chara's from an rp (role play) that I am part of.. In other words I was just prompted for another chapter quite quickly so I am going to try to start updating as soon as possible. This will not be the same as the other chapter that I already have written for this chapter but since complications arouse I am going to try to get as close as I remember to the other one.

When Chibiusa did open her eyes she found that she was in a place much like her dream. She wasn't sure exactually why she was brought back here. She was just focusing on the meaning of everything that had been happening and she ended up here. It felt a lot like her dream but also completely different.

She started looking around just like she had in the dream, seeing a lot of differences though. She couldn't help but wonder about the black cat that she had saw in both her dream and on her way home from school.

By this time she should have heard the faint meow but to her surprise she didn't hear anything. "Hmm.." She pondered aloud.

She walked over to where she thought the small cat should be. There lay a pile of rubble as in her dream but as she searched, through what she thought might be pieces of buildings but she couldn't make out what type of building, she could not find anything. "Wha-?" She was so confused now. She knew the cat had been right here.. But when she thought that she would find the black cat it was no where to be found.

Remembering that she had to be home she checked her watch and found that she had been out for a little more than an hour. "Dang it.." She muttered before closing her eyes again and ending back in her shared bedroom.

Noticing that her clothes were a mess she changed quickly then ran down to dinner. All the time trying to figure out what had gone wrong. She felt so confused because she could have sworn that she would find out the reason for the so-like-real dream. When she found everyone at dinner she was surprised to see that they were just starting to sit down.

As Chibiusa took her place next to Sophia she was out of breath.

"Just run a race?" Her mother asked giggling some.

Sophia whispered that she hadn't had to say anything about where Chibiusa had been.

"No… I just…" Chibiusa paused thinking. "Got out of the shower.." She finished.

Her mother continued to giggle while she noticed that her Uncle Alec looked at her a moment longer with a raised eyebrow. Chibiusa remembered how she could never exactually lie to him.

"I'm starving and the food smells so good." Chibiusa needed to change the subject to keep from being asked questions from her uncle.

They all started passing around the food and eating. There was a lot of conversation going on so Chibiusa got lost in her thoughts and wasn't paying attention to anything that was being said.

Just then Sophia nudged Chibiusa with her elbow. Chibiusa almost let out a yelp but then noticed that she was being asked something. "Sorry.. What did you ask..?"

"Your mother was just telling me how good you were doing in school and that you might be up for a few awards this year.. I was wondering which ones." Alec again look suspicious of her.

"Oh just a few of the usual, ones for my writing and drawing.. That sort of thing." Chibiusa muttered.

"Well that's good.." Alec commented and then another conversation was started that allowed Chibiusa to fall back into her thoughts.

Then as if out of no where Chibiusa asked. "Uncle Alec you know almost every place there is to know right…" From the time she was little she had thought this about her uncle for he had been to a lot of places she hadn't and had promised to take her some day to some of them.

"Um.. Why is you ask Chibiusa?"

"Because I was wondering.. Have you ever been to a place that is the most magnificent thing one has ever seen but also in ruins at the same time..?" Chibiusa wasn't sure she explained that right but really hoped that she did. There were no words for what she thought of the place. It was comforting and haunting at the same time.

Alec looked as if her took a moment to consider her question. "I might have.. Why do you ask..?"

Chibiusa wasn't sure what to say now. She couldn't and didn't want to say anything about her dreams and about how she went to find the place but didn't find what she wanted to find. "I had thought of something for a sketch and I wanted some kind of advice. Never mind though… May I be excused I'm not feeling very well..?"

Chibiusa went back up into her room and laid on her bed thinking for awhile before she heard a weird noise and wind moving in her room. She didn't remember having opened the window but quickly dismissed the thought for Sophia could have opened it.

When Chibiusa looked up she saw in her window sill a black cat. She slowly tried approaching it but it seemed the cat was afraid so she tried a simpler approach she tried calming the cat with her voice. She used the softest voice that she could.

"Its okay kitty… I wont hurt you…"

With that the cat seemed to slowly begin to come closer to her. The cat got to fingertip reach and then rubbed itself against her hand.

Chibiusa couldn't help but laugh softly and say. "What have you been doing following me around and being in my dreams."

The cat looked at her with what seemed to be knowing eyes that said more than words could have ever said.

Just then the door opened and the black cat took off back out the window. Her room was on the first floor so the cat was able to safely get down but Chibiusa couldn't see where he had went. It was like he had disappeared into the night.


End file.
